


Broken Hyperdrive

by Ancalima



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaQui-Gon, I live in the trash now, Knotting, M/M, OmegaObi-Wan, PWP, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: When the shuttles hyperdrive breaks down in the middle of space with the closest Jedi able to pick them up three days away and Obi-Wan approching heat, Qui-Gon Jinn is pretty sure the universe is out to get him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laugh* Oh my god what did I do. I'll go into the trash can now. Byebye

“I don't know if I should be proud or worried.” Qui-Gon said in amusement, watching his former padawan take the controls of their shuttle.

Obi-Wan just flashed him a winning smile, a twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes. “I have no idea what you're talking about, oh former Master of mine. I'm just a poor, fragile omega in the early prime of my life~” He said in a mock subdued tone.

That got Qui-Gon laughing as he finally settled into the co-pilot seat, watching the other with a fond grin as Obi-Wan started smirking as they took of. 

“Its not my fault they couldn't get over their issues about me being a omega. I was quite respectful and I did read through the entire contract for them before they signed the treaty.” 

“I do believe they were quite busy staring at you at that point.” Qui-Gon lost his own smile at that, frowning as he remembered the representatives gazes basically undressing Obi-Wan with their eyes. 

“It was fine Master, its not the first time. Though I'm glad you agreed not to bring Anakin with you here. I really didn't want him to see this yet.” The younger man hummed. 

“Anakin wanted to come but he had quite a few tests and lessons he needed to catch up with in the temple. I would have brought him along if not.” The Master felt it unnecessary to point out that Anakin was likely more then aware how some places treated omegas, being a former slave as he was. 

But he wasn't going to bring that up with Obi-Wan, not since Obi-Wan and Anakin was finally developing something akin to a friendly relationship after those first few stifling months after the battle of Naboo. 

And his own slowly mending relationship with his former padawan. He realized he had severely hurt the other during that short time, in his own short sightedness to ensure Anakin became trained as a padawan, had hurt Obi-Wan and brought up old insecurities from Bandomeer and even earlier from the young man's initiate days when no one had picked him as a padawan.

In those first few strained months as Obi-Wan was given the rank of Knight after the defeat of the sith, the younger man had done his best to avoid both Anakin and Qui-Gon. It had been made easier as by the time Qui-Gon left the medical bed after his injuries, Obi-Wan had moved from what had been their quarters and into his own rooms and by Anakin being in the creche, being taught basic meditation skills along with a few others things while Qui-Gon recovered.

And then Obi-Wan had started taking missions of world once Qui-Gon had gotten out of the bed, that first year marked him being gone more often then not from the temple and each time Qui-Gon had asked for information from the council he had been meet by sympathetic but none-helpful platitudes.

Eventually he had gotten tired, he had to admit he had basically stormed Obi-Wan's room and then begged for forgiveness from the other. If he had been in a better state, he might have been amused at the look of panic his former padawan had sported at Qui-Gon kneeling in front of him, tears in his eyes while begging for forgiveness, his arms wrapped tightly around Obi-Wan's strong legs as the knight sat on his sofa.

And then Obi-Wan had broken down and quietly confessed to missing Qui-Gon before he too was in tears, wrapping his own arms around the older mans shoulders and burying his face in Qui-Gon's shoulder.

Not that it had been smooth sailing from then on but it had been a start. A start to heal.

He chuckled quietly, bringing himself back to the shuttle and the moment as he often told Obi-Wan to live in. “Forgive me Obi-Wan, I believe I'm still protective of you when it comes to these things.” To his delight, Obi-Wan answered those words with a small smile before he entered hyperdrive.

“It should take us about five hours to get back to Coruscant, I suggest we play dejarik to pass the time.” The Knight suggested.

“Sounds good by me, but don't think I'll be as easily tricked as the locals Obi-Wan. I know how wily you are.” Qui-Gon chuckled, standing up as Obi-Wan laughed and got up too. And then suddenly sat down hard, hands gripping onto arms of the pilot chair.

“Ob-” Qui-Gon only had a second of warning from the Force before the whole shuttle suddenly jerked, sending him crashing into the wall with a loud curse, surely bruising his side. “What in sith's name?” He grunted as Obi-wan finally jerked into action, hands flying over the dashboard to check the shuttle's systems.

Qui-Gon took a few seconds to gingerly check his side and his head before giving a relieved noise. Nothing a healing trance couldn't fix, just bruises.

“Kriffing sith hells.” 

He looked quickly to Obi-Wan as the Knight got to his feet and rushed out of the cockpit. “Obi-Wan?” He followed.

“The hyperdrive is dead.” The younger shot over his shoulder.

“The...oh no.” Qui-Gon groaned and went to get the tools of the shuttle while Obi-Wan got the casing coverings open to check on the hyperdrive.

Two hours later the two sat with and stared at each other, the dismantled hyperdrive between the two. And a very telling smell coming from Obi-Wan.

“...Obi-Wan...” Qui-Gon stared at him.

“...I forgot to take my suppressors.” Obi-Wan stared back, blue eyes wide. “I...I totally forgot about them before this mission. We need to get this fixed.” He quickly reached for the tools only for Qui-Gon to cover his wrists, tugging the others attention back.

“Obi-Wan, we can't fix this in a hour, we'd need at least a day. And by the scent...you don't have a day.” Qui-Gon was desperately trying not to breath it in. He needed to keep his brain in one place thank you very much and not notice how sweet Obi-Wan smelled.

He'd have to be deaf, blind and dumb not to notice his former padawan had grown into a gorgeous man. But with him being a alpha they had always ensured that Obi-Wan had his suppressors on schedule.

It had become even more important once Obi-Wan reached his first heat.

“I'm going to comm the council Obi-Wan, and get them to send a ship for us.” He got up quickly, letting go of the other to hurry to the cockpit. “You should...the bedroom, its furthest away from the cockpit Obi-Wan. Bring what you need there and STAY there.”

Obi-Wan watched his old master practically flee to the cockpit before taking a deep breath and getting to his feet, gingerly moving to pick up a few bottles of water and ration bars before doing as told. He hadn't gone through a heat without suppressors in a long while and he wondered how bad it was going to be.

Heat's were the worst thing ever. He had quickly decided that the very first time he had gotten it. 'Might not be so bad if I had someone to spend it with.' He thought sulkily before quickly discarding that idea.

There was exactly one person he wanted to spend his heat with. And that person didn't want him. Obi-Wan grimaced surly before slipping into the bedroom to hide out. 

This was the worst.

()()()()()()()()()

“What...what do you mean it would take the ship three days?” Qui-Gon rasped, staring at the miniature holograms of Yoda and Mace.

The two exchanged glances before looking back at Qui-Gon, Mace going as far as to talk in a soothing tone instead of his usual stern demeanor. “Everyone is busy Master Qui-Gon, no one is free to pick you two up. Master Unduli is rushing through her mission to get to you and she is the one who's closets to where you are with a ship large enough.”

“Delicate this matter is.” Yoda added. “Understand your urgency we do, but nothing can be done. Three days.”

Qui-Gon rubbed his face and took a deep breath only to wince, Obi-Wan's scent was getting stronger and harder to ignore. “Blasted kriffing sith hells.” He hissed before focusing on the holograms.

Mace gave him a look for the language before waving his hands in a attempt to sooth. “Master Qui-Gon...we understand that this situation was not expected and out of your hands and...should something happen...the council will not be issuing any... sanctions against you or Obi-Wan.” 

That took Qui-Gon a few moments before he leaned back in the seat with wide eyes. “You can't mean...”

“If a situation rises, the council will not deal out any sanctions. Do you understand Master Qui-Gon?” Mace repeated, more sternly this time.

Qui-Gon stared at him. 

They were basically saying if he couldn't keep it together and bonded with Obi-Wan they wouldn't hold it against them. But Qui-Gon was!

Obi-Wan was in the prime of his life. A young omega with a long life in front of him. Healthy, strong, gorgeous and clever. Qui-Gon Jinn was much to old for him, despite being of a long lived sub-species and Obi-Wan deserved so much more then that. So much more then Qui-Gon Jinn.

“I understand. Hopefully it will not come to that...” Qui-Gon swallowed and then bowed his head to the Masters. “Three days then...I think...I think I will be meditating.” 

“May the Force be with you.”

“And you Masters.”

Qui-Gon stared at the comm unit before slowly getting up and going to the galley, settling down on his knees. 'Meditate, need to meditate, one with the Force.' 

Of course, just as he was about to slip away he heard something that shattered whatever fragile control he had gotten despite the heavy scent of heat.

A whimper.

A honest to Force, quiet as could be, whimper.

From Obi-Wan. 

'Oh Force.' Qui-Gon was on his feet before he even knew what he was doing, long suppressed instinct rising like a tidal wave in the back of his mind before he got a grip of himself and stopped. “...Cockpit.” He turned and marched back, he could meditate in there. Hopefully.

()()()()()()

Force he was to warm. It was to warm yet Obi-Wan knew it had nothing to do with how many layers he had on or the heat of the shuttle.

He had already undressed down to his shorts and kicked of all the blankets, his robes, tunics and leggings a mess on the floor along with the blankets. He had drunken all the water and was seriously contemplating just spacing himself to get cooler. The rational part of his mind knew it wouldn't help of course but hey, if wishes were fishes...something something.

'And there's the loopiness of my heat. Oh Force please.' He pulled his legs up to his chest, feeling a slick trail and whined at the utter unfairness of life. 

Obi-Wan knew perfectly well what he needed was a alpha and the only alpha he had ever wanted was in the cockpit but said alpha didn't normally want HIM. 

'Unfair!' He wailed again and then whimpered as a shudder of heat sprawled along his spine, white flashing his mind for a few seconds as his body ached. 'I could...I mean he is a alpha, he wouldn't be able to resi-shut up shut up shut up! I'm not doing that!' Obi-Wan whimpered again.

And then he froze at a light knock on the door. “Obi-Wan, are you alright? Do you need anything?” Qui-Gon's voice was raspy, a low baritone that Obi-Wan had never heard before and Force did it do odd things to his stomach and other parts of his anatomy to be honest. 

“I-I'm fine Qui-Gon. Jus-” A new shudder of heat trailed his back and he whimpered, body spasming a bit.

“Force, I can smell you.” Obi-Wan's head clears enough to hear that, hear a absolutely wrecked quality to Qui-Gon's voice. That didn't sound like a man who was uninterested.

Slowly lifting his head of the bed Obi-Wan stared at the door, licking his lips. He wasn't as far gone as pleading, not yet. He still had conscious thoughts and the ability to say no. “Qui-Gon...please?” He whimpered a bit and felt his legs jerk.

“...Obi-Wan?” 

“Please Qui-Gon. I've...I've wanted you for a long time and...and this hurts. Oh Force its going to get worse and I've never had a heat this bad before.” He winced.

“You...you want me? Obi-Wan I'm...”

“You're not that old and for Force sake Qui-Gon, I'm twenty eight and know what I want, PLEASE.” He gave a small cry of need, barely noticing the door swooshing open. And then he's brought into warm arms and pulled against a wide strong chest, trembling faintly at the feel and smell of a alpha, of Qui-Gon holding him.

“Are, are you sure Obi-Wan, I don't think...I don't think I can leave if you change your mind later.” Qui-Gon murmured as he tried not to let the scent overpower his rational mind, hand tracing down the others sweaty spine, feeling the shudders through the others frame.

“Qui-Gon, I wanted you since I was sixteen. I just never grew out of that crush like most padawans do.” Obi-Wan confessed then shuddered happily at the large hand stroking along his spine. “Oh Force Qui-Gon.” He tugged on the others tabard.

“I...if I agree to this Obi-Wan, I'm not letting you go. I'd have you for life.” Qui-Gon warned him. 

“Oh Stars please, yes.” The knight murmured before willfully straddling Qui-Gon's lap, hands working deftly despite their trembling to undress the other man.

“Force you really do want me.” Qui-Gon whispered hoarsely as he felt Obi-Wan's intention in the Force. He cupped the others cheeks with his large hands and dragged the younger man into a kiss, nipping at the soft flesh for the other to open his mouth.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan let the other ravish his mouth as he blindly worked on getting the older man undressed, wanting to touch and feel skin that he had spent years imagining under his own hands.

Underneath his bum he could feel something twitching and he moaned into the Master's mouth at that realization even as he pushed tabard and tunic off the others shoulders, hands quickly going back to the others chest to find wry curls.

That prompted him to pull away from Qui-Gon's mouth to finally look, panting harshly as his fingers roamed the wide chest and teased curls. Fingers found familiar scars from missions they had both gone on and he traced one that went from Qui-Gon's sternum down to his navel. 

Qui-Gon shivered at the touch before quite firmly grasping Obi-Wan by the hips and rolling them onto the bed, pinning the redhead under him. “Sensitive.” He murmured before dipping his head to kiss along Obi-Wan's jaw, nuzzling the omega's ear before nipping at the lobe and moving down the others neck.

He took a deep breath and shivered before pressing a kiss to the soft skin.

“Mine?” He growled out.

“Uhu.” Obi-Wan whimpered before arching his neck. “Please...please Qui-Gon. Please Alpha.”

Qui-Gon froze at that before sitting up quickly, cursing as he struggled with the clasps of his boots before he managed to throw them to the side and get his leggings off before his underthings followed the same way.

'Deep breaths Qui-Gon, don't...don't rush.' He shifted his attention back to Obi-Wan, resting his hands on the band of the shorts. “Lift your hips for me.” He murmured, gratified to see him do it without the slightest hesitation, allowing Qui-Gon to pull them down to expose the others hard cock to the air.

The moment the shorts were gone Obi-Wan spread his legs willingly, staring up at Qui-Gon as he made space for the larger man. “Little gods Obi-Wan.” The alpha slid between those willing thighs and knelt between them, leaning in to kiss the other again as he ran his hands along the others sides, slowly moving his mouth back to the neck he had abandoned earlier, nipping and sucking lightly to leave marks.

Underneath him Obi-Wan writhed against the sheets as Qui-Gon's hands found his chest and teased nipples before his mouth left Obi-Wan's neck and found one hard pebbled nipple and laved at it while his fingers rolled the other between them. 

“Qui-Gon, PLEASE, I nee-ah!” Obi-Wan threw his head back into the mattress, gasping as one large finger slowly pushed inside him, the slickness helping it slide into place.

Qui-Gon growled quietly against Obi-Wan's skin. The other was so tight, how in little gods names was he suppose to fit there, much less get the knot into place. 'Patience, I won't hurt him.'

Slowly he stretched the younger man, listening to the omega whine and moan as Qui-Gon moved his finger, one becoming two, two becoming three as he slowly stretched him, preparing him for what was to come.

Obi-Wan was a mess under him, dripping pre onto his own stomach, his hands clenched into the sheets, gasping and panting as sweat rolled of his skin with every spasm as his hips ached with how wide he was holding his thighs apart for Qui-Gon. “Q-Qui-Gon...I...” He rasped before succumbing to another groan of pleasure.

“Shh...its alright, know what you need.” 

The fingers were slowly pulled out and Obi-Wan keened at the loss, feeling empty before Qui-Gon was suddenly there again and the blunt head of his cock was slowly pushing inside him, filling him almost to the brink. “Q-Qui!”

And then the knot was pushing against him and Obi-Wan gave a broken little cry. It was so close and he needed it.

But Qui-Gon's iron grip on his hips kept him from pushing down on it. “W-Wha?” He panted, opening eyes he couldn't remember closing to stare up at Qui-Gon.

The older man stared back, long hair falling over his shoulder as he breathed harshly. “Easy Obi. I won't hurt you.” He whispered in a gravely, grinding ever so slightly against him. “The knot will go in too, but I'm not forcing it in now. I won't hurt you.” He used his grip on Obi-Wan's hips, knowing he was more then likely bruising them as he pulled the younger man's rear up onto his lap, slowly rocking back and forth.

The redhead gave a harsh sob of need, pressing his his heels into the small of the others back as he tried to roll his hips into the rocking. He was barely holding on as it was, heat was the worst thing ever!

And then Qui-Gon brushed his prostate and Obi-Wan couldn't stop the cry from escaping his throat even if he wanted. That got Qui-Gon's attention and he started earnestly thrusting against that spot, rubbing against the pleasure center with every move, Obi-Wan tightening up around him as he did.

“Force...Obi-Wan.” He hissed and then rubbed carefully at the others hips, stilling. “Obi, I need you to relax, I need you to relax and push against the knot, can you do that for me? I promise once its inside it will feel good.” He panted, feeling close, so very close.

Under him Obi-Wan shook and whimpered, nodding as he shifted to push against the older man, blue eyes growing wide in shock at the steady pressure of the knot against his aching hole. Qui-Gon honestly wondered if it was to large when suddenly it popped past and deep inside Obi-Wan, locking him inside the younger man.

Obi-Wan's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Qui-Gon buried his face into his neck, giving a small cry of shock and pleasure, legs jerking at the sensation as Qui-Gon grinded the knot into him, lips and teeth biting into his neck.

He was so close. He just needed one little push and he'd cum.

And then the alpha wrapped his large hand around Obi-Wan's hard cock and he sees stars behind closed lids, his vision whiting out in pleasure as his muscles tightens around Qui-Gon like a vice.

Giving a few erratic thrusts, Qui-Gon follows after, his knot expanding as he growls Obi-Wan's name hoarsely against his neck, feeling the younger man shudder under him at the sensation of being filled and claimed fully.

Taking several moments to come down from their highs, Qui-Gon carefully shifted them and rolled them over, uncaring of the mess between their stomachs as he rested Obi-Wan on top of him, lips carefully kissing the bite mark on the others neck as they calmed down for the moment.

“Don't...Don't think we're moving for a while.” Obi-Wan murmured breathlessly, wiggling his hips a bit and biting his lips at the shifting knot inside of him before peeking at alpha through lowered lashes.

Qui-Gon peered back, arms wrapped around the omega, sporting a half smile as he studied Obi-Wan's pleasure relaxed eyes and kiss swollen lips, the flush in the others cheeks and the sweaty hair. “No, I don't think we are.” He rumbled back, stroking the others hair out of his face. “Its a good thing the closest Jedi ship is three days away, isn't it?” 

“Oh...that gives us a lot of time.” Obi-Wan's eyes lit up mischievously.

Qui-Gon could come to love that look even more then he thought he did.

And he already did love it quite a bit.

“Indeed it does.”


End file.
